


The Things You Said

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very short drabbles from tumblr for "the things you said" meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said when you were crying - midotaka

Oddly, the person who spent the longest crying was Shin-chan.

Takao didn’t know if it was because he didn’t let it all out at once, thrashing and wailing like a dying animal, but simply let his tears slowly roll down his cheeks, or because he really did take their loss against Rakuzan worse than any of them, but the fact remained that Shin-chan was still sitting motionlessly in his uniform, long after their upperclassmen left the lockers.

Takao didn’t really know what to do. He wasn’t joking when he said he probably couldn’t comfort Shin-chan after the game, but he didn’t think he’d still be unable to once all the bitter emotions simmered down; perhaps they haven’t yet. Or did he feel guilty? Did he feel like he let Shin-chan down, like he just wasn’t good enough? He felt like crying all over again.

Shin-chan has been so quiet all that time that Takao startled when he finally got up from the bench with a soft grunt. His cheeks and eyelashes were still wet with tears, his eyes big and red behind his glasses, but when he fixed them with a decisive movement, trying to appear determined and collected, Takao couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

Shin-chan scowled at him, before taking a deep breath, and his voice shook only a little when he said Takao’s name. When Shin-chan put a hand on his shoulder, Takao swallowed and looked up at him, too nervous to crack jokes, because Shin-chan’s jaw was set, his lips a thin like, and he looked like he was trying to hold back more tears.

“Thank you, Takao.”


	2. the things you said when you thought i was asleep - aosaku

Sometimes, Aomine pretended to be asleep on that rooftop. Ryou wouldn’t bother him in any way, doodling in his sketchbook and softly humming some anime openings, which was more relaxing than talking, because Aomine always managed to make an idiot of himself somehow.

He was so used to this content feeling, that he immediately sensed the sudden change in the atmosphere, even before Ryou stopped moving at all, save for his leveled breathing. Aomine could feel Ryou’s eyes boring into his back, focused, and it ran a shiver down his spine for some reason.

“Are you asleep, Aomine-san?” he asked softly.

Because of something heavy and sad in Ryou’s voice, Aomine didn’t dare to move a muscle, but he was so on edge that he nearly flinched when he heard the rustling of the pages of Ryou’s sketchbook.

“It looks better every time I draw it,” whispered Ryou, a smile audible in his voice. “I guess practice does make perfect…”

Even though it seemed Ryou didn’t have any tragic news to relate, which would inevitably lead to him crying, and Aomine doing something really awkward and stupid out of panic, Aomine’s instinct told him to wait, and the deep inhale Ryou suddenly took confirmed his suspicions.

“Practice makes perfect, huh?” he mumbled, taking another deep breath. “I like you, Aomine-san. I’m sorry… I like you.”


	3. the things you said after you kissed me - shinara

Shinkai has always been exceptionally aware of his surroundings, so it really didn’t escape his notice that Arakita seemed to like him. It was cute to watch him stumble on his words whenever they spoke, even more aggressive and loud than usually, blushing like crazy all the while.

But it soon was rather irritating, because it was becoming more clear every day that Arakita actually wasn’t going to tell him, ever. Shinkai was confused, and hurt, because it meant there must have been something wrong with him if Arakita didn’t  _want_  to like him.

It took him a while to realize that the issue was actually Arakita’s fear of rejection, so maybe Shinkai wasn’t as good at reading the situation as he thought he was. Once that was established, he decided to confess to Arakita instead, and save them both the time and trouble.

Arakita spluttered a lot, cursed a bit, and Shinkai thought it was adorable, even the threat of violence, but Arakita  _still_  haven’t admitted he liked him, and Shinkai didn’t know if he was supposed to be worried, until Arakita kissed him, aggressive and begrudging, like everything he did.

“You taste like crap,” he grumbled, a scowl on his flushed face. “If you wanna keep doing it, you need to stop eating those horrible power bars!”

Shinkai smiled, because that sure sounded like a confession to him.


	4. the things you said that i wasn't meant to hear - kikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem!kasamatsu

Kise decided that he must be masochistic, if out of all the girls that literally fought over him every single day, he got a crush on the one that absolutely hated him. Their basketball club manager was brilliant at her job, but she seemed to despise all basketball players – she only ever yelled at them, kicked them, avoided them outside of practice, and Kise was her favorite punching bag.

And yet, he couldn’t help but think about her all the time, follow her around whenever he could, try to establish some kind of connection. But Kasamatsu-senpai remained as cold as ever, even when she got tired of chasing him away, and finally accepted his presence. She talked very little, always looking angry, and Kise was beginning to think that killing her with kindness might not work.

He was about to give up, honestly, because he could understand better than anyone how suffocating unwanted attention could be, when he accidentally stumbled upon a scene that made his blood freeze. Kasamatsu was sitting by the wall, hugging her knees and talking with the assistant manager, Moriyama-san, and she looked absolutely devastated. Kise didn’t mean to pry, but…

“And you know how bad I am at talking to boys! And the more nervous I am, the more hostile I seem, and now he thinks I hate him more than anyone! You don’t get how happy it makes me when we spend time together, but whatever I do, I just keep pushing him away. I’m the worst, and Kise’s gonna realize it soon!”

It was never in question that Kise was an idiot, but who in his situation  _wouldn’t_ gasp in surprise upon hearing his own name? When Kasamatsu snapped her head up and their eyes met, she paled in utter terror for a moment before turning bright red, and Kise would probably lunge at her to shower her with affection, but the shoe she threw at him was faster.


	5. the things you said when we were the happiest we've ever been - kagehi

Kageyama always knew they would get there, but he still couldn’t believe it, somehow.

Hinata was by his side, just like they planned, and he looked even more shocked than Kageyama felt, but his gaping mouth eventually closed, and formed a wide smile. He whipped his head around and grinned at Kageyama, eyes wide and bright, and Kageyama felt incredibly warm all of the sudden.

He watched Hinata’s face, illuminated by the camera flashes, and suddenly, he couldn’t hear anything, not even cheering. The entire world became Hinata – his stunned grin, shining eyes, the rise and fall of his chest, the drops of sweat on his forehead. 

They finally got there, and Kageyama’s skin was vibrating, his fingers were twitching, his face hurt with the urge to express his emotions. He wanted to jump, and shout, and  _dance,_  anything, but he knew he had to keep his cool, not make an idiot out of himself on the most important, the happiest day of his life.

Of  _their_ lives.

Kageyama was  _so_  happy, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. But before he could break into a grin mirroring Hinata’s own, his partner grabbed his face in both hands, and pulled Kageyama down, looking dead serious. For a second, Kageyama was terrified that Hinata would kiss him in front of the whole world, but he just shook his head.

“Don’t smile, Kageyama! You’ll scare everybody!”


	6. the things you said at 1am - kagakuro

Kuroko always loved sleepovers at Kagami-kun’s place, even before they became a couple. Granted, after they got together, they became substantially more enjoyable, if only for the reason that they could share a bed, but not much changed, otherwise.

They still ate a delicious dinner Kagami-kun prepared, took a walk with Nigou, watched TV on mute for a while, and talked. All the time, about anything, talked long after they went to bed, snuggled close for warmth, talking until one of them inevitably fell asleep.

Kuroko was usually the first to go, not having even half of the energy buzzing inside Kagami-kun, but he didn’t mind being lulled to sleep by the steady hum of Kagami’s deep voice, complaining about his new team’s coach. Kuroko could fall asleep like that forever.

“Move in with me,” said Kagami suddenly.

Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat, and it nearly stopped when he lifted his head and saw that Kagami-kun wasn’t avoiding his eyes in embarrassment, but kept them fixed on Kuroko, waiting for an answer. Kuroko blinked slowly, and put his head back on Kagami’s chest.

“Stupid Kagami,” he mumbled, face hot. “How am I supposed to sleep now?”


	7. the things you said under the stars and in the grass - kikasa

Kise really wasn’t hiding, he just felt like laying down in the cool grass behind the inn and watching the night sky for a moment, away from everyone. Well, maybe he was hiding just a tiny bit. It’s just that he felt left out. Their coach agreed to taking Kise with them on the training camp, but he didn’t let him  _do_ anything. Kise hated not doing anything.

Of course, despite the fact that Kise wasn’t exactly hiding, Kasamatsu found him anyway. Kise didn’t dare to look at his captain, afraid of what he might see in his eyes. Worry? Pity? Anger? Would he ask questions? Why are you hiding? How’s your knee? Why did you even come? He hated ignoring Kasamatsu, because they were friends, but Kise was scared.

When Kasamatsu flopped down next to him without a word, Kise was surprised. His senpai was a city boy through and through, and Kise found it hard to believe that he suddenly acquired an eye for nature, so he couldn’t help putting his guard up, expecting a sneak attack. But Kasamatsu stayed silent, just watching the sky, and Kise felt himself gradually relax.

“Yeah, like I thought,” blurted out Kasamatsu suddenly, as he got up, startling Kise. “Nature is boring, I’m going for a jog. Care to join me?”

Kise gaped for a while, shocked at the words at first, and then at himself for ever doubting Kasamatsu. He felt himself smiling in relief and gratitude, his grin widening until his entire face hurt, and he happily followed his captain, just like he always did – just like he always would.


	8. the things you said when you were drunk - midotaka

Takao always assumed he would be willing to  _kill_  to see Shin-chan drunk, but now that it was actually happening, he was beginning to realize nothing in the world could have prepared him for it. Takao didn’t know what he was expecting, trying to shoot three-pointers with people as balls, stripping down and swimming on the couch, fist-fighting and/or discussing astrology with furniture, literally everything but  _this._

It turned out that Shin-chan was an embarrassingly emotional drunk.

It was funny at first, listening to him honestly speak about his feelings, especially towards Kuroko-kun, and, boy, Shin-chan sure hated him even more than he usually let on, but then came slight discomfort, because Shin-chan started talking about their team, how much they meant to him, how much they helped him change, and Takao felt like he was eavesdropping on something he shouldn’t be hearing, because Shin-chan would normally never admit that.

The worst part was when the inevitable subject of their partnership came up, and while Takao has always been more of a fight than flight type of guy, he certainly wanted to run now. The thing about him and Shin-chan was that they worked so well mostly because they never really stopped pretending that Takao was nothing more than a servant, and they both felt safer never trying to redefine their relationship, so he was naturally afraid of what Shin-chan might say.

“And you, Takao,” slurred Shin-chan, pointing a finger at him. “You’re the worst. You talk too much. And your laughter is annoying. But… you’re a good friend. Supportive. Good.”

Takao was definitely blushing, because that was damn embarrassing to hear, but Shin-chan’s head was swaying as he hiccupped, so he probably didn’t even notice. On one hand, he prayed Shin-chan wouldn’t remember any of it the next day, but on the other, the idea of teasing him about it for at least a month was very tempting. He giggled reflexively, but Shin-chan’s expression was oddly serious, underneath all the “I’m gonna be sick” look.

“And,” he drawled, clearing his throat. “You have a nice ass.”

He nodded, promptly passing out, and after the shock wore off, Takao laughed until he cried.


End file.
